Manual of Style:Progressive Format
In an effort to standardize the information and look of each monster article, this section outlines the formatting for progressive event pages. Repeated failure to follow this formatting can result in a ban. Infobox The template: InfoboxEvent is used and always appears first on the page. The "title" field automatically uses the page name, so there is no need to use this variable. First Image The first image should be the event banner. Social Point usually includes this with the description they release. If no such image can be found, the event’s loading screen may be used. Countdown The first row is for the countdown. Use the template: . Enter the year, month, day, and hour of the time the event ENDS. The time is in GMT/UTC. As it creates a countdown, no further time zone conversions are necessary. Additionally, the hours are 24-hour time. For example, 3 o’clock PM would be “hour=15”, 12 AM is “hour=0”. Event Description The second row is for the template . Second Image The second image is for a picture of the island itself, if available. Because infoboxes automatically scale images to fit, images cannot be resized. Therefore, the island image should be no more than about 150 px in height and should be a transparent PNG. Description First text should be the description Social Point gives about the specific event. This is usually posted to the Facebook Community Page or to the forum. Rewards For each reward, make a sub-heading (CTRL+3) and type the monster’s name. Make sure to underline each of these subheadings to differentiate them from the article text. First should be the image of the reward. For most, this is a monster, so use the template * MONSTER = the monster's name, remember, everything is very particular and case sensitive * color = the rarity color. These are uniform across the site. The options are, in rarity order: gold, peru, red, lime, or mediumorchid For monster cells, use the template * MONSTER = the monster name * ## = the number of cells that reward gives * color = the rarity color. These are uniform across the site. The options are, in rarity order: gold, peru, red, lime, or mediumorchid * q = this single letter selects the color of the cell image. The options are: c, u, r, e, l For elementium use the template * # = the number of elementium cells that reward gives Below the reward image, insert a table. Each table should only have 1 heading row and 1 data row with as many columns as there are things players must collect. Be sure to include style="text-align:center;" in the source of the table. The headings should include only the images of the items players must collect. They include and . The second row should just be the number of that item that needs to be collected. Gallery If additional background images are available, insert them here in a gallery. If there are only 4 or less, use type="slider" in the gallery tag.